


One Night Off

by Raelilly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has been working too hard, so Alec tries to persuade him to take a night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Off

The loft apartment was dim and quiet as Alec slipped in the front door. The twilit sky outside filtered half hearted light in through the windows, cloaking the large main room in lonely shadows. Alec thought with a sigh that the quiet could only mean that Magnus was still working, as he had been in the morning when Alec left to give archery lessons to a new crop of young Shadowhunters at the Institute. Alec set down the bags that filled his arms, and as he emptied his pockets and hung up his jacket he called out to announce his presence. “Magnus? I’m back. Are you here?” The non-committal hum he received in response came from the study, which only served to confirm Alec’s suspicions. He toed off his boots and placed them in the usual place, stopping to give Chairman Meow a scratch in greeting. “Well at least SOMEONE is happy to see me” he whispered to the cat. He reclaimed his bags and headed towards the study door. 

In contrast to the rest of the loft the study was so brightly lit Alec had to look away for a moment while his eyes adjusted. The room where Magnus did most of his work was always a bit disheveled, neither Magnus nor Alec were what one would consider ‘neat freaks’, but today the room seemed to have taken on a whole new level of slovenliness. Opened books covered every flat surface, coffee mugs in various states of emptiness littered about the floor, papers tacked onto walls, bookshelves, and in some cases even the front of the desk, and at the center of this chaos sat Magnus. Like the eye of a paper hurricane he sat furiously scratching away at the notes on the desk before him. Magnus’ hair was quite uncharacteristically sticking out in all directions, Alec could only guess at how many times Magnus had run his hands through that hair in exasperation. Alec smiled slightly to himself as he began to carefully pick his way toward his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” he said as he reached Magnus’ side. Magnus jumped slightly as he looked up, a slow smile following the realization that it was Alec standing beside him.

“Alec you’re home! I didn’t hear you come in. I’m still working on that spell, I…. what time is it?”

Magnus had been working on the same spell for three days now. Alec knew it was something extremely complicated, and that the customer was paying handsomely for the High Warlock’s work, but he still hated to see Magnus spending so much time on work. The dark circles under Magnus’ eyes were a testament to the amount of time he had spent on this project so far. Alec reached out a hand to rub at the ink that was smeared along the tip of Magnus’ nose before leaning in for a kiss. 

“It’s dinner time. You’ve been in here all day, and while I can see that you’ve at least had some coffee, I’m willing to bet you haven’t eaten anything. I brought Thai from that place you like down on 18th, why don’t you come and eat with me?” 

Magnus rubbed a hand over his eyes wearily. “I really should keep going, I want to have this complete by the end of the week. Go on without me Alec, I’ll come out in a bit and you can tell me about your day.” Alec knew that Magnus’ intentions were good, but if left to his own devices he wouldn’t leave this room until the early morning hours when he would crawl into bed beside Alec and sleep for the bare minimum he would need to get right back to work. It was time to bring out the big guns.

Alec sighed and reached into one of the bags he was holding. He pulled out a takeout container and set it in front of Magnus. “Are you sure?” he asked innocently. 

Magnus looked at the container in front of him and sniffed, and then inhaled deeply. His eyes slid shut as he asked “…is that what I think it is?”

Sensing an easy victory, Alec wore a smile when he answered, “if you think it’s pineapple shrimp curry, then yes it is. There’s also Pad Thai, and I MAY have gotten sticky rice too….”

“With Mango?” Magnus asked. Alec knew he had his boyfriend’s attention now. 

“Of course. But if you don’t want it, I guess I’ll just eat it myself. I probably won’t enjoy it though, I’ll be so full I might just feed it to Chairman…..”

“Maybe you’re right, dinner sounds like a good idea, I could use a little break. And don’t feed the Chairman curry, you know it doesn’t agree with him.” 

Alec grinned as Magnus stretched and left his desk chair. Magnus grabbed the takeout container as he headed towards the living room, and Alec grabbed his hand as he passed. With a flick of his wrist Magnus switched on the lights in the main room of the loft, shadows giving way to a cheerful glow. They sat shoulder to shoulder on the floor in front of the coffee table, backs against the couch, each stretching their legs out in front of them. Alec wasn’t sure when this had become their usual place to eat, but over the last months sharing the loft it had somehow just happened. They had a proper table and chairs of course, but that seemed somehow too formal, and besides it was too far from the TV to allow for movie watching. The TV stayed off tonight though, the silence of the loft filled instead with a lighthearted discussion of Alec’s class for the day, complete with a play by play description of Jace taking a spectacular blow to the nose from a student. Their conversation was peppered with laughter. They ate as they spoke, occasionally passing the take out containers back and forth instead of dirtying plates unnecessarily. Alec leaned into Magnus’ shoulder as they finished off the sticky rice, and marveled at the thought that he would be happy to stay here forever, right here in companionable conversation with his boyfriend. 

Magnus pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek before rising from the floor. “Thank you for dinner Darling, back to work for me.”

“Magnus wait…” Alec sighed as he reached up and grabbed his hand, Magnus used it to pull him to his feet. “You’ve been working so much, can’t you just take tonight off?”

Now it was Magnus’ turn to sigh “This spell needs to be cast at the full moon, that only gives me two weeks Alec. They’re paying me ridiculous amounts of money to do this, I have to make sure everything is right.” Magnus placed his hand against Alec’s cheek “you know I would rather spend time with you, don’t you? I just need to finish a few things, I’ll come to bed in awhile.”

Alec stepped forward, eliminating the space between them, and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist. “You’re working too hard, I know you’re not sleeping so don’t even try with that ‘I’ll come to bed’ crap. When’s the last time you got a full nights sleep? I'm worried about you Magnus, and I miss you. Please just come to bed with me tonight. I’m not even asking for sex, just come to bed with me so that we can fall asleep together. Please.”

Magnus looked into Alec’s perfectly honest blue eyes and knew he was lost. Alec was not trying to manipulate him, he was not simply trying to get his way, he was truly concerned, and Magnus knew there was no way he could say no under those circumstances. He would do anything for this straightforward and heartfelt Shadowhunter before him. Magnus could not, would not, deny him anything. He leaned in, palm still pressed to Alec’s cheek, and kissed him slowly. Magnus could still taste the spicy sweetness of curry and mango on Alec’s lips. He drew his free hand up and laced his fingers into Alec’s dark hair. “Alright,” he whispered against Alec’s lips, “one night off won’t put me too far behind. Although I’m starting to suspect that you know I can’t say no to you; you’re taking advantage. And my favorite Thai? Well played Lightwood.”

Alec grinned and tightened his grip on Magnus’ waist “I will admit to nothing of the sort!” 

Magnus kissed him again, a deep and lingering kiss, before grabbing the front of Alec’s shirt and turning to pull him towards the bedroom. “Fine then, have the last word. But just so you know, we’re totally having sex.”

Alec’s answering laugh was breathy “whatever you say Magnus. Whatever you say.”


End file.
